See You Again
by girlX901
Summary: Abideil was getting tired of her friend just moping around. so she decides to take matters into her own friends and make Bella a guardian. Where is this new school the Cullens will be going to and just what exactly is Bella guarding.
1. Prolog, introducing Abideil!

**Hi and welcome back. I'm here to tell you I think I'm going to start over with See you again. I went to fast with it so it may take a while but I'm going to start over. I love all my fans but it need to be done. So here's a prolog for the new and improved See You Again.**

Abideil Richards POV:

My name is Abideil Richards. I'm a royal vampire as you might say. I come from a line of pureblood vampire. Although I may be a vampire I only drink faux blood or animals blood, therefore I am a shame to my family, but I'm not a shame to Kanamae.

Kaname is my childhood friend. He knows my secrets and I know his. I'm also his own personal body guard. You might think, 'so this girl gave up royalty to be this guys body guard.' Nope, I am still a princess, I'm just fighting princess that fights along side my best friend. I also don't have to fallow his orders, I can do things when I want when I want them. But, mostly I listen to Kanamae.

I have another best friend. Her name is Isabella Swan. She's been in pain recently. Heart break is what I call it. Her long term boyfriend left her. Edward Cullen, the poison vampire. She got over it when a new friend came to her. Jacob Black, the shape shifter -also known as a werewolf.

Jacob had become friends, and Bella learned about him and his pack. Sam and the rest of the pack told him that Bella and Jacob couldn't hang out anymore because she would be a threat. She went back into depression mode, but only slightly.

You may be wondering how I know all this. I didn't learn this from Bella. I learned it from the stars. The stars know all and their part of white magic. I am a vampire that controls white and black magic. Not only that I'm a great fighter.

Well now that we know all about me let's get on with the story.

I sat in the sitting room in the moon dorms. I was reading one of my favorite books over again and waiting for the sun to be completely gone so I could go outside and party. Of course I could go now, but the fans are still out there. The evil people that like to scream our names, and try to molest us. Cue shiver.

Being a vegetarian vampire has it's awards. I can walk around whenever I want to. The guardians trust me and know I would never hurt a human. Zero is actually a friend of mine and Yuuki is like a little sister to me. She even was when she was a vampire and knew about it. Man I miss those days.

"Abideil?" asked a very familiar voice.

I smiled and didn't look up from my book. "Yes, Kanamae?"

"I need to have a talk with you."

I sighed and put the book mark in my book and shut it. I gently set it in my lap and looked up at my chocolate haired friend. "Talk away."

"I know that your friend, Isabella is it?"

"Yes, Bella for short."

"Yes, Bella. Well I know that she knows about vampires and I was wondering if she would like to be a guardian."

I looked up at him shocked. "Kanamae! Are you suggesting that I let my human best friend be put into danger. She is a walking accident, Kanamae. She has been hurt by the vampires and not just that she doesn't even know that I am a vampire."

"Are you saying that I don't know what I am saying, Abideil."

"No, I'm saying that she will be put into danger. I don't want to lose my other best friend. Mentally or physically."

"You lie to her everyday. You speak as if you believe vampires are not real and not just that you can train her to be strong so she can fight the vampires and protect herself. Didn't you say the other day that a certain poison vampire is after her? A Victoria correct? Well if we have her become a guardian she will be able to protect herself."

I thought of it. It's true about her being able to learn to fight. Also she could use the use of a vampire hunters weapon. She could protect herself from most evil. Also she needs to get away from Forks, that place has to many memories for her. It's time for her to move on.

"Well, I was planning on going to see her anyways. Prepare a room for her in the chairman's house I expect him to treat her as a second daughter." I said while standing. "I will be leaving soon so if you would please have somebody call the driver here." I said and walked over to Kanamae. I looked into his eyes and say a small part of his old childhood eyes. The ones I missed. The ones that look at Yuuki.

"I'll get somebody to do all of that. I suggest you get ready, it will be a long drive to Forks, Washington."

"So I won't be taking an airplane?" He expects me to stay in a car for a drive across the states.

"Yes." he answered. We lived in Nebraska, near the mountains. Now he expected me to drive to Washington.

"Fine, you owe me though Kanamae." I said and started walking up the stairs. "I except jewelry, books, and candy. New clothes wouldn't be bad either." I said as I reached the top. He just smirked and looked up at me.

"We'll see."

Only a one more hour and I would be talking to Bella. I sighed and looked out of the window. I watched as trees passed by and just wanted to get out and run the rest of the way. Man Kanamae owes me. If she hates me from now on I will kill him. No I won't just kill him I will drag him in front of the whole council pants him, and than kill him. Not only will he be embarrassed before he dies.

I sighed and picked up another book and started off where I last ended. Oh how I wish I had a prince to play games with me. I wish I could ride horses and play with animals, to bad I probably drink their blood before I could even get on one.

I looked back outside the window and noticed it was time. It was time to talk to Bella, and tell her who and what I am.

I slowly got out of the car when the chauffer opened the door. I patted my white uniform skirt down for wrinkles. I saw people look out of their windows. Really haven't these people seen limos before, and it wasn't even a long limo. I sighed and walked up the walkway. I went up to the door and took a deep breath, then I knocked. 'knock, knock.'

I heard some footsteps and the door opened to reveal Charlie. His eyes widened as he looked at me.

"Abideil!"

"Hello, Charlie. I was in town and I thought it would be good to see Bella while I was here. Is she home?" I asked. I knew she was home I could sense her.

"Uh, yea she's home but…I don't think she's up to any visitors." he was right. She was moping in her room.

"I know what she's going through. You have to get to work don't you. I'll take care of her." I said. He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, your right. Well come in." he gestured inside. I stepped inside and looked around. Same old house I knew when I was little. "Well I gotta go to work now, so I'll take you up to Bella."

"No, I want to surprise her so you go on ahead. I'll have her eating by the time you get home."

He smiled and nodded, he than left for work. I smiled as he drove away and looked at the stairs. I sighed and walked up the stairs. I turned towards her room and gently put my hand on the knob. I opened it to see her look directly out the window. She didn't turn, probably thinking I was Charlie.

"Stop acting like a totally whinny bitch and get over that vampire and werewolf." I said as I leaned against the door frame. She jumped and looked at me.

"C-Abideil."

"Damn straight. You get out of bed right now. People may have let you sit and whine but I for one will not. Now get over that damn vampire and get over that damn werewolf and come downstairs I have things I need to tell you." I smirked. She just gaped at me. Well Isabella Swan. I am not going to let you ruin your life for some boys.

**Well how was it? I think I like this one better. What do you think? Please review.**


	2. Welcome to the Cross Academy

**I have returned. Did you miss me. Well here's a new chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Remember I don't own anything and ya. Have fun. Remember to review.**

Abideil's POV:

"So you're a royal vampire?" Bella said after I explained what I was.

"Yes, Princess Abideil Elizabeth Richards Yukatsuki." I said for the tenth time.

"And you want me to become a guardian?"

"Yes."

"Why?" she asked. I sighed and sat down my cup of tea.

"Isn't it obvious Bells. You are here thinking about two boy's that left you. You also have a very powerful vampire after you. Do you think I want to have to stay here and watch you get killed by the woman. Oh what was her name? Victoria! Also my friend Kanamae needs you as well. More level E's have shown up and we need them to be…exterminated. Bella we need more guardians and with you knowing the secret we can have you."

"I'm a klutz Abideil. Won't I just cause more problems?"

"Perhaps, but Yuuki was a klutz. She still is a bit, but she trained herself to be able to fight. Without the whole klutziness. We can teach you, Bella."

"…I need to talk to Charlie." she murmured after a while.

"Would you like for me to be there. Moral support you know."

"I need to do this alone. When will we be leaving?"

"I'm afraid that we need leave tomorrow evening. I will also be needing a place to sleep tonight."

"I think Charlie already planned on you sleeping here so you can stay. Um…"

"What is it?"

"Coffins? Bats? Sparkle? Sunlight? Crosses? Fangs?"

"We sleep in coffins sometimes. Some of us can use animals as a double. We do not sparkle, we just like sleeping in the morning since the sun bothers us more than you humans. We can hang around crosses. And for fangs." I smiled and bared my fangs. "We have those." I smiled.

"And powers? Please don't tell me you read minds?"

"No actually most vampires -minus level E's- have powers. The purebloods -also known as the kings, queens, prince, and princesses of the royal vampire world- have the strongest power."

"I see." Bella looked down and than looked up with a familiar glimmer in her eyes. "Wanna help me start packing. I don't care what Charlie says, I'm going."

"Going where?" another familiar voice said. I smiled and took a sip of my tea.

"Off of work already Mr. Swan?" I knew he was coming. I sensed his blood immediately.

"Yes Abideil, I am. Mind telling me where your taking my daughter?" he asked sitting next across from me and next to Bella.

I smiled and reached into my bag. I took forth the scholarship papers that Kanamae gave me to give him. "I plan on taking her to the Cross Academy." he took the papers and stared at them for a moment.

"When did she send a letter asking for a scholarship to this school?"

"A little while ago after the ass hole left." I replied easily and sipped more of my tea.

"And why is the scholarship coming now?" I could tell he was irritated with my calm self.

"It takes some time for the chairman to go through all of the scholarship applications." I looked him in the eyes. "Mr. Swan, Bella is a very bright student. I know that and so do you. The chairman personally came up to me and asked me to bring her for he knew she would be exceptional." I sipped some more tea and placed the cup down again. "Plus don't you think that it would be best for her to leave Forks for a while? After all she's been through, she needs new scenery."

"I planned on sending her to her mothers."

"I don't want to go to moms, dad. I want to be somewhere far away. Somewhere where I can recuperate." Bella said trying to show that going was her best offer.

"I want to know you are safe at all times. How am I supposed to know that this school isn't just trying to hurt you." he judged.

"I go there." I said when he judged my school. "Aren't I enough proof that she will be fine."

"She's in the day class. You're in the night."

"Yes, because the night class was all filled up. I do apologize Charlie but I think it is best for her to be in the day class. I know some great people there that will care for her."

I could see him arguing with himself and sighed. I pulled out my cell phone and pressed in the number for Bella's mom. Soon she was on speaker phone and telling Bella to go and Charlie to stop throwing a fit. Soon after a day and night of packing we left the next night.

At the cross academy: Bella POV:

When I got out of the limo I stared at the school. It was night time. Abideil took my hand and told the driver to take the bags to her room.

"Okay so we're going to take you to Kanamae."

"What? But I just got here. Shouldn't I be more…oh I don't know important to be able to meet your king."

"Nope." she said and popped her 'p'. "Besides you have to make an entrance. Preferably a good one. When I first went to meet the night class I did cartwheels into the classroom." she stopped for a moment and put a finger to her lip. "And Kanamae glared at me. Than I laughed, and then…he threatened to eat my kitten."

"Kitten? I thought you said you can't own animals because you would probably kill them." I said.

"Yeah, I could but the kitten kept me calm. When it died of old age I started losing my control on drinking animals blood. I'm getting better though." Abideil smiled and led the way into the school. When we got to a door I heard murmuring right behind it. She turned to me and smiled.

"No worries. Leave the entrance to me, just be my back up." I nodded and she smiled. "Good."

She than jumped and kicked the door open. "Hello everybody!" she yelled and smiled at them all. I walked in and stood beside her.

"Well Kanamae I brought her. Just as you asked. Now where are my clothes?" she asked looking at a tall dark brown haired man. His eyes seemed to be a dark brown with a red tint.

"Now, Abideil what have I told you of your entrances." the boy said calmly and he stood up.

"That they're the best." she replied coyly.

"I do believe that I told you they were troublesome." he walked over to us and looked me up and down.

"Ah, but my dearest friend. How can you say such things. My entrances is what brings life into this…depressing classroom." she smiled.

"Perhaps it wouldn't be depressing if you would pay attention to class Yukatsuki." said another man. I turned to see a brunette man with an eye patch. He had many scars on his hands and face. He had on a tanned hat and had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"Ah but sensei, you suck at teaching." she smirked and stepped up to him. "Tell me, am I on your hit list yet?"

He smirked and tilted the book. "Your at the top." he said and turned. "I'll take you off of it if you would actually go to class."

"I do go to class, besides I'm at the top of our class. Why don't you yell at that idiot over there?" she pointed to a blonde with blue eyes.

"SORA!" he yelled.

"What idiot.?" she smirked.

"Abideil, Aido, shut up."

"Y-yes, Lord Kanamae."

"Whatever."

"Well than come along Abideil. We must go see the chairman. I do believe he called us to him. Shall we Isabella?" he asked and turned to me. He held his arm up for me to take. I looked at Abideil with shock. She smiled and nodded and I gently took it. He nodded and soon we were out of the classroom and out into the halls. Abideil fallowed behind Kanamae and soon he started talking.

"Abideil, you're a princess. You should act more like one."

"Kanamae don't you dare turn into my father. Besides, who said a princess had to behave."

"The king."

"You may be a king Kana, but I am still a princess, and your best friend." she laughed.

Kanamae sighed and shook his head. "Well I suppose that you are better than most."

Abideil laughed. "Of course I am."

"Um." I said after a while. The two turned and looked at me.

"I apologies Isabella, we seem to have been ignoring you." Kanamae said.

"It's Bella."

"Of course."

Soon we were in a office with the chairman. He kept going on and on and on about how it's so cool that I knew other species of vampires and werewolves. Soon I was about to deck the guy. Really I came here to forget about my past. I came here so that I could go on with life.

"Sir." Abideil interrupted when she saw I was shaking. "Bella came here to forget her old life. So if you would, could you please not bring up the werewolves and the poison blood vampires."

"Oh of course. Please forgive me, Ms. Swan. I didn't mean any harm."

I smiled. "No harm done."

After a while Abideil and Kanamae had to leave. Soon I met Zero and Yuuki. Zero looked a little intimidating and Yuuki is a sweet girl. They took me under the school building into a room. I looked at them with question and they just led me through a door. They lit some candles and soon they were showing me some cases with weapons in them.

"You will need to pick a weapon. Each one will fight against vampires. You can't kill one unless you want to so don't worry about that." Zero explained. He heard about me being hesitant about killing from Abideil no doubt.

"All guardians have to have one." Yuuki explained. "I use a rod." She pulled out a rod and had it fly open. "Zero uses the bloody rose gun." Zero pulled out his gun.

"Whoa!" I said as I looked at both of their weapons.

"No pick a weapon so we can begin to teach you." Zero said. I nodded and started walking around the room looking into different cases that held weapons. I was thinking about taking a rod like Yuuki when I noticed a box that had chains imprinted on it. I walked over and opened the lid. Inside the box was a whip. It looked like it was made of flexible metal and on the hilt was three chain links.

"This one." I said after a moment.

"The chained whip. Interesting choice. Nobody has picked that one yet." Zero said when he saw what she picked.

"Were their others?" I asked. "Guardians, I mean."

"Yes and no. You see there is what we call vampire hunters. I am one, but I am also a guardian. There were vampire hunters that used these to kill all vampires. But now the vampires and the humans coexist. Even thought they coexist there are still dangers between the vampires. There are vampires who just like to kill. There are some that make army's. Only pureblood vampires can create army's."

"Like Abideil, and Kanamae?"

"Yes, Abideil is different though. She forbids herself to drink human blood."

"Yeah." I said and looked down as I thought of the Cullen's.

"Hey, you okay?" Yuuki asked. I looked up and nodded.

"Just fine. Please go on Zero."

Zero nodded. "Yes, well Kanamae and Abideil are trying to make it so that the vampires and humans can coexist but there are some that are going against them. So we guardians look out for them so we can keep the fact they are vampires a secret."

"Um, you mentioned army's what did you mean by that?"

"Level E's."

"The last level of the royal blood vampires?"

"Yes. Purebloods create them if they bite or suck a human. They humans go insane and they lose their minds. That or they die for the poison from the blood that was supposed to change them, killed them."

"Wait they go insane. So like newborns from the poison blood vampires?"

Zero and Yuuki looked up at me shocked. "Y-you know of the poison blood vampires?" Yuuki asked shocked.

"Yes. I was friends with some."

Zero started to laugh. "Friends. FRIENDS!" he growled. I took a step back. "How could you be friends with animals?"

"They're not animals." I argued back. How could someone say that about Alice, Jasper, Emment, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, and E- Ed- Edward.

"They are different from regular vampires and they lure humans to them to kill. They hand pick special humans they think will have some power and change them. If they are not special enough they kill them." Zero said.

"Not the Cullen's."

"Cullen's? So you were close were you?" he took a step towards me and glared down at me.

"Yes, they were vegetarians like Abideil."

"Bull!"

"It's true! They never once bit me."

"I bet if they smelled your blood they would."

I stopped and looked down. Yes, they could. They almost did, but they have control. They still saved me, they left for me. Even though it makes me angry just to think about it it's true.

"See. They did try to bite you once didn't they? That's how you got that bite mark on your hand. What'd you do? Suck our the poison?"

"No, E-Edward did. After a bad vampire tried to change me. H-he didn't want me to change and lose my 'soul' so he sucked the poison out. Then after my birthday they just…left." I murmured as I stared at the whip in my hands. "But I don't need to be protected anymore. I will take care of myself and one day I will hunt him down and show him." I looked up with a new power in me and looked into Zero's eyes. "I will show him that I am not little weak Bella. I will show him a person who protects vampires and humans alike." Zero stared at me a moment and laughed.

"I'm starting to like you kid. Abideil was right. You'll be a great guardian." Yuuki smiled and soon we were out of the room going into the chairman's personal library so I could learn more about what kind of vampires I need to kill. Level E's sad story really. (Watch Vampire Knight to find out.) I also learned that I needed to be able to kill the vampires that turned out to be…evil. As Zero and Yuuki and even Abideil like to say.

One day I was walking down the halls to the chairman's locked library when Yuuki and Zero bumped into me.

"Oh, Bella!" Yuuki exclaimed. "We were just looking for you."

I smiled. "I was just planning on studying a bit before I went to go train with the weapons." I said.

Yuuki smiled. "You can study later. Besides you almost know everything. Time to graduate from the knowledge of vampires and move onto protecting the vampires."

"Huh?" I asked.

"She means it's time for the night class to move and the day class will try to pounce on them. It's another one of our jobs to protect them from…fan girls." We all shivered.

"And boy's." Yuuki added. Another shiver.

"So I get to get some action?" I asked. Zero and Yuuki laughed and nodded. I smiled and started to run towards where the night class would be leaving the dorms and heading towards the school.

I've changed in the last month. Abideil and the others say I'm a fast learner. I am no longer a klutz. Well not such a great klutz. I trip every once in a while.

I'm a great fighter. Abideil say's Poison vampires would have a hard time fighting with me. She say's I could kill one. I'm a great fighter now. Not only to I use the chained whip, but I use many other weapons too. Abideil and the others call me the weapons master. Of course the chained whip is my main weapon I have others on me. Frankly I'm really proud of myself. I'm no longer the whiny little girl I once was. I'm a punk now.

Soon I go on my first real mission with Zero and Yuuki to fight a level E. But before I go I need to pass a test. I need to stay with Zero and Yuuki on patrol for a few nights and be able to stop the fights between the vampires…or Zero and the vampires….or the vampire hunter teacher and the vampires….or…I think that's it….I hope it is. Well, I just have to try my best.

"YEAH!" I yelled in my room as I looked in the mirror. "Today is the day that I will finally get qualified to become a guardian."

**T_T I'm so proud of myself. I finally finished this chapter. The next one is going to be about the test, her going to fight a level E, her wondering about Victoria, and such and such. I'm so excited. Well please review.**


	3. tests and pawns

**I HAVE RETURNED! AHAHAHAHAHAHA…haha *COUGH, COUGH!* any who, how are all of you out there. Good, GOOD! People moved into my house and all their stuff was in front of the computer. I was like *O* $$%^$$ Oh and I changed Abideils last name to Yakatsuki so its not Richards anymore i know i know confusing. But please bear with me. Anyway remember that I own NOTHING! And to REVIEW! No let's begin. :D**

Abideil's POV: Earlier that day before Bella takes the test and helps Zero and Yuuki:

"So Bella has her test today, it seems." I said as I set next to the window in Kanamaes office. He sat in his desk and seemed to be reading something important. I really didn't care for the whole royalty thing unless I had to, so Kanamae was usually looking at all the papers.

"Yes, it seems to be today." he replied. I looked over at him.

"Do you think she'll pass?"

"She is equal to Zero, she is a great fighter."

"Yes your right." I sighed and looked down. Really I was wondering if she could go up against a poison vampire. She has the speed, but does she have the strength? (In this story all vampires royal blood or poison blood are fast.)

"That was not your question was it Abideil?" I looked up to see my best friends face. Somehow, somehow, he always knew when I needed him. Right now I needed his reassurance.

"No." I looked him in the eyes. "Will she be able to fight a poison blood? Will she be able to fight a vampire that is the same kind of the man she loved…no loves?" I stood up and walked over to Kanamae. "Kana I, I, I want to protect her. She's one of my best friends. Kana what do I do?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"But Kana-"

"No Cal, she needs to be able to take care of herself."

"But she will hate herself. She is killing something that she loves. What if that Cullen boy found out and hated her. She would hate herself."

"Abideil if that Cullen boy found out and hated her he would be the biggest fool in the world. Isabelle is doing this to protect the humans. She is not killing like a hunter would, she kills that she believes and knows needs to die." I understood his words instantly. Kanamae was right. Why should I worry if that Cullen boy thought. He hurt her. But at the same time she still loves him. She may have pushed her feelings into the darkest and deepest cavern of her heart but it is still there. As for her friendship love towards Jacob. Man that girl really let go of her old emotions.

"Your right Kana. You always are, you know." I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Of course I am. I am the king am I not."

"Ah but you forget. I am a princess. Not some old king who can't get laid." I laughed. He glared at me a bit and I just laughed some more.

"LADY CALEIGH WHERE ARE YOU?" yelled a voice that sounded like Idol.

"Ugh, what does that idiot want now? Seriously his name shouldn't be idol, it should be i-d-i-o-t."

"Now, now Abideil. You shouldn't say such things."

"Fine, fine."

"MILADY WHERE ARE YOU?"

"You probably should go out there before somebody hurts him for being loud."

I put a finger to my chin and tilted my head to the side. "I should?"

"Abideil." Kanamae warned.

I laughed and ruffled his head. "I'm going, I'm going." I then walked outside and walked over to the stairs. I saw Idol running around trying to find me and shook my head. I sat down on the banister and slid down. When I reached the bottom my heels clacked on the floor.

"You were calling Hanabusa." I said as I stared at him with cold eyes. "What were your reasons?"

"Lady Abideil." Aido bowed low. "I have been looking for you-"

"For what reason, Hanabusa?"

"To tell you that there has been sighting." I stopped looking at him coldly and widened my eyes. A sighting meant a poison vampire. Poison vampire means trouble.

"A sighting?"

"Yes, milady. It seems as though a poison blood vampire with red hair was on school grounds. The vampire seemed to be searching for someone. She also seemed to have found her target. We just need to find our who her target is."

"We don't need to go search for who the vampires target is, we already know."

"We do?"

"Yes, the poison is after Bella."

"Bella." Aido widened his eyes. "But she isn't even a guardian yet."

"I know Idol." I quickly went out of princess mode and into normal mode. "That's why I want you to keep an eye on the bitch."

"Bella."

"RED HEAD, Aido, RED HEAD!" I yelled and smacked him upside the head.

"R-right Lady Abideil." he stuttered and rubbed his head.

"Now, make sure to have all of the vampire guards on her ass. I want to know when she moves, I want to know when she takes an unneeded breath, I want to know when she smirks. I want to know it all. Am I clear Hanabusa?"

"Yes, princess."

"Very good, you may go." he bowed and ran off. I sighed and sat down on the nearest couch.

"Victoria?" a familiar voice asked.

"Yes…sensei." I said and looked up to see the teacher and vampire hunter. "Now what are you doing here."

"Can't I see my most annoying student without a reason?"

"No, actually you can't…and I'm not annoying."

He chuckled and sat across from me on the other couch. "I'm here to give you something." I looked at him with question and he set something down on the table in-between us. I looked at the object and picked it up.

"A locket?" I asked.

"Look at the inscription." I did as he said as saw it said Abideil. I was shocked. I had lost this when I was a child and had run away to work with Kanamae.

"W-where did you find this?" I asked. I opened it and looked into the picture of my dearly beloved mother. Her brownish red hair was curled and down. She had brown eyes and the perfect nose. Her lips were the perfect shape and the perfect color. My mother was beautiful.

"I had to visit your fathers mansion."

My hand twitched and I turned cold. "Oh?"

"Yes, there was a party…I'm not sure if you knew of it."

"I was. I simply chose not to bother myself with such foolish parties."

"You love parties."

I glared at him. "Not my fathers. Or do you forget Yagari?" I snarled.

He leaned back and smirked. "Calm yourself Yakatsuki. I simply brought you something that seemed to be yours. Don't fight with me."

"I thank you than." I stood up and held my hand out for him to shake. "And I wish I could do something in return, so if you would like something that is not illegal I will help."

"What if it is illegal?" he asked as he shook my hand.

"Depends." I said and walked towards the door. "Good day sensei."

"See you tonight…Elizabeth." he murmured when he passed me. I smirked and closed the door. He knew I hated my middle name. I knew he hated it when I called him sensei. We have a weird relation ship, him and I, we hate each other yet we respect each other.

"What was the hunter doing here?" a voice asked behind me.

"He brought me a gift Kana. He brought me a gift." I replied as I turned to look at Kanamae and I lifted up the locket.

"Ah. I see."

"Yeah." I placed it in my pocket. I lifted my hands in the air and yawned. "Well," I said and scratched my head, "I'm going to get at least five hours of sleep." I said and walked up to Kanamae before going into my room. "You should too."

He nodded and left for his room. I went into mine and closed the door. I quickly pulled on my nightgown and sat on the window seat. The room was dark because I didn't have the windows open. My bed was a circular one with black and white mosquito netting over it. I had a nightstand with a candle and a old fashioned clock on it along with my latest book. There was a desk with my school books and a dresser next to my closet. I had a bookshelf next to the dresser. My room was big, being a princess added onto the things I got. Of course I don't always use my being a princess like others usually do, but I like the big rooms so I don't fight over such things.

I pulled the curtains back and looked out onto the yard. I saw the gates that kept us from the humans and the tree I always used to sleep in. And I saw Bella walking and reading a book. "Be careful Bella, this test will be hard, and Victoria will be harder." I murmured to myself and fell into darkness on the window seat.

Bellas POV:

Night time. Scarier than shit. Because of my testing Zero and Yuuki were not allowed to stay with me. I had to walk around the school grounds. And if the school wasn't scary enough during the day, you should see them at night. Shadows were everywhere and you never knew if someone was behind you. You had to keep your guard up.

I opened my senses and listened to the earth. I smelled the air and I heard all I could. I heard an argument and jumped up into a tree. I looked around and saw what I needed to see. Aido and his friends were fighting with Zero…like usual. I quickly jumped off the tree and ran to where the fight was.

"You distressful ass." growled the girl. I forgot her name and really didn't care at the moment. I grabbed my whip and snapped it. Everyone stopped and looked at me.

"Enough. Fighting with a guardian isn't part of your lesson, am I correct?"

"If it isn't the new guardian. Isabella, correct?" asked the bitch who's name I remembered to be Ruka Souen.

"It's Bella, not Isabella."

The girl laughed. "You think yourself a beauty?"

"No, I simply hate the name Isabella." The whole comment really pissed me off, but if I did anything like totally kicked her ass I would probably not pass the test.

"Well we are supposed to test you, so lets test you." said Ruka. Rima and Senri immediately attacked me. Senri bit his finger and blood shot out at me. I dodged and dodged. The blood was about to his me when I jumped up in the air and snapped my whip towards him. Of course I would need to press a certain button to kill him, I wouldn't press it, not now anyways, but I would harm him. Rima than had lightning shoot out at me and I dodged that attack too. Senri was behind me and hit my chest. I doubled back and hit him with my elbow to the gut, and the same time I flicked my whip around his legs and threw him to the ground. I landed next to him after being in the air as long as I could. Damn gravity. Rima attacked and hit my wrist with electricity. I let go of my whip and it went flying in a different direction. She attacked again and I dodged her electricity. Senri was in my way when I went for my whip so I jumped up and kicked him to the ground, only for Rima to jump up behind me and attack. I reached into my jacket to pull a rod out. I swung it open and hit her down. They were about to attack me again when…

"Enough!" I recognized Yuukis voice and jumped up in the air past Senri and Rima. I quickly grabbed my whip and pressed the small seal to have its cording come back. Soon it was wrapped up and I put it back into its holster under my skirt. I looked down at the now shortened rod and figured it would fit in the holster to so I put it in the holster.

"Well did she pass?" I heard Yuuki ask Idol. The others looked at me and than at Yuuki.

"She did well…for a human." was their reply.

"She passed." Idol said the final verdict. I smiled slightly and went to stand by Zero.

"I guess welcome to the guardians, Bella." Zero muttered. I smiled and shrugged my shoulders.

Abideils POV:

"Report." I ordered as the group came back.

"She passed with flying colors." said Idol. I noticed Rima had a limp.

"Really now." She looked up at me with shocked eyes. I smiled and went down to her leg. I placed a hand on it and a white light filled the room. Afterwards she could walk normally.

"T-Thank you, Princess." she stuttered. I nodded and started to walk away.

"I hope you didn't go easy on her. Oh and Aido?" I said and turned around on the steps up to the rooms.

"Yes, milady?"

"Any news on Victoria?"

"Not at the moment milady." he answered I nodded and began walking away. Before I went into my room I heard the group talking.

"I will never understand her." said Ruka.

"What do you mean?" asked Aido.

"She is kind at times and at others she is the perfect princess. Its hard to tell where she stands."

"Ah, but that is why she is 'our' princess Ruka."

"Hmm."

"She is kind to us but at the same time she shows us that nobody can control her. She needs to be that way or she would be weak."

"I suppose."

I went into my room. I smiled as I looked out of the window and watched Bella, Zero, and Yuuki running to class.

"Well done Bella, well done." I smiled.

In the corner of my eye I saw something red. I turned that direction and saw a person running at vampire speed. The sun was out and she needed to be hidden.

"Victoria." I hissed. "Cutting it close aren't you?" I laughed and walked out of my room and into Kanamaes. He was sitting at his desk and was looking at his chess board

"She's been spotted, by yours truly." I said with a smirk as he put a chess piece on his chess board. A pawn now stood in front of a horse.

"No need to fear Abideil." he looked up. "After all she is just pawn in our way." I smiled and nodded. As I turned to his bookcase to grab my book I left there I narrowed my eyes.

'Kaname, don't you mean your game.' I thought as I watched him touch the kings piece and the queens. Than the bishops. 'After all I'm just a unneeded piece to aren't I?'

**SORRY FOR UPDATING SO LATE. But please update soon! Please please please please Review. And I have news if you have read my story Return home than I shall tell you that after I have gone the list of updates I need to do I shall post the first chapter of the sequel. YAY! Well please review. Love ya**


	4. Mysterious princess and some fights!

**GirlX901: HI EVERYONE! And welcome back to See You Again! Long time I know.**

**Kittymistress: Not my fault.**

**I 3 BOB: YES IT WAS!**

**GirlX901: No I have a list of what has been happening to me. 1. School has begun and I have lots and lots of homework. 2. Lots of changes in the family. 3. I'm trying to finish Substitute but it's hard. And I think that's it.**

**Kittymistress: eh. Either way at the end of the chapter she will be explaining the OC characters, future and present. Well the good ones anyways.**

**I 3 BOB!: YEAH! We don't want to be introducing bitches now do we.**

**GirlX901: Yeah, yeah. Either way tell them the disclaimer.**

**I 3 BOB and Kittymistress: GirlX901 does not own Twilight or Vampire Knight.**

**GirlX901: Thanks. Now please sit and enjoy the chapter.**

**(O.O) (;p)**

Bella's' POV:

"Gah!" screamed the vampire in agony. He turned to ashes and I brought my whip back. I looked down at the mound of ash that used to be someone. The wind blew and the ash scattered.

"Did you have a family?" I whispered. "Someone to wait for your return." I stared at the stars above my head and wondered about the level E's 'probably' family. They were probably eagerly waiting by the phone for his call. His wife probably made a plate of dinner for him every night. His children probably cried themselves to sleep at night as they wished for their father to hold them tight. A glint under the remaining ashes caught my eye. I bent down and picked up a wedding right. "What do you know, someone loved you."

"People will think your crazy for talking to yourself." someone said behind me. I instantly swung my arm back and knives flew from my hands where I had held them a second before. Each were deflected and embedded into a tree. "Good aim."

"Kaname?" I whispered. I instantly stood up straight. "I apologize, I attacked on instinct."

He raised his hand. "It's alright, I completely understand. Abideil does it all the time"

'She does?' I thought as an image of Abideil came with her shooting him.

"I have a favor to ask you Bella." he said forcing me from my thoughts.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"I need you and Yuuki to go to a town a few miles from here and get rid of the level E."

I got confused. Yes we go on missions, but the chairman assigns them. Not Kaname.

"Yuuki was going to go by herself, but I figure it's better if you both go." Ah, that explains it. Whenever it came to Yuuki, Kaname got very protective. I asked Abideil about it once. She just said he had his reasons.

"I think I can go. When is it?"

"Good. You will leave tomorrow." he then left. I sighed and turned to the school leaving the woods behind me.

(O.O) (;p)

Abideil's POV:

"What did you just say?" I glared at Kaname.

"Bella is going with Yuuki to rid of the level E." Kaname said. I glared even more and slammed my history book onto the coffee table. I turned on the couch to look at him fully as he continued to read. He finally turned to look at me fully. He raised an eyebrow at me. Around us the shutters slammed shut and the electricity went out as the fires in their places glowed white and blue.

"Don't act coy around me Kaname. Why did you not ask me if I was okay with it?" I snarled. He sighed and looked away. "God-dammit Kaname!" I yelled as I stood up and walked so I was in front of him. "Look at me!"

He looked at me and narrowed his eyes. The electricity began to come back on and the windows cracked. "Abideil calm down." I took a deep breath and folded my arms.

"Well, explain."

"I don't want Yuuki to go alone." he replied. I sighed and sat down on the table.

"Yuuki does need to learn to care for herself eventually, Kana." I said to him. He looked up and was about to argue. I put my hand on his mouth to keep him quiet. "But she needs someone by her on this case I figure. Besides Bella needs to be occupied for a while." He kissed my fingers and smiled. A familiar gesture between us. Yes at times he's heartless but with us two growing up together we knew each others gentleness towards one another.

I smiled and patted his cheek as I grabbed my book and walked towards the stairs. "Oh and Kaname." I turned and smirked. "If you ever do something like that without my permission, your balls will decorate my walls."

(O.O) (;p)

Bella's POV:

"It's like a ghost town." Yuuki murmured beside me as we got out of the car. I nodded my head in agreement. We picked up our bags and walked across the clear street. I stopped outside the hotels door to look around. It was quiet, too quiet. Not even a sound of crickets could be heard. I looked at the shop windows to see drapes pulled down. Windows were closed and by the looks of the doors they were bolted shut.

"The E is close." I said to Yuuki. "This is a town that has witnessed terror. Only disappearances could do this."

"And disappearances equal vampire." Yuuki mused. I turned and opened the hotel door.

"Exactly." We walked through the door and waited for someone to come up to the desk.

"You must be the visitors from Cross Academy." said a tired old voice. We turned to see a little old lady locking and bolting the door we just came through.

"Eh, uh, yes!" Yuuki stuttered and bowed slightly/ "We're you waiting for us?" The lady chuckled. "Couldn't let the bloodsucker take you."

"Blood sucker?" Yuuki asked. The old lady nodded.

"Yes, people go missing at night. That's why the town locks up. A man saw his daughter being taken by a fanged red eyed demon. We can only guess it's a vampire."

Time to act. "Vampires aren't real." I laughed.

The lady glared. "Then how do you explain the fangs?"

"Sharp teeth." Yuuki stated.

"Red eyes?"

"Bloodshot." I then stated

"Only coming out at night?"

"…allergic to the sun." we both stated. The lady looked at us and threw her head back laughing. We stared at her with wide eyes. She looked back at us with tears in her eyes.

"You've thought about this a lot haven't you?"

Yuuki and I laughed. "We researched Dracula a bit to much." I then said.

"What can we say? Our teachers force the stuff down our throats." Yuuki then said. The lady nodded then led us to our room. Before she left us she looked us in the eye. "Even if you don't believe in vampires I do. You are not to leave after nightfall and the front and back doors are to be bolted." We nodded. "Goodnight."

'Night." we murmured after her as she left. We walked into the room and closed the door behind us as we set our bags down.

Two twin beds were on either side of the room. Chester drawers and night stands next to them. A small desk and a door leading to a bathroom was all that was in the dimly lit room.

"It's….cozy." Yuuki smiled.

"A bit dull." I replied and sat on one of the beds. Yuuki dragged on of the bags to the desk and set it down with a light thunk. Weapons. One rule of ours was that we could never have to much weapons.

Yuuki yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Come on," I said. "lets get some sleep. We'll start our hunt tomorrow."

(O.O) (;p)

Abideil's POV:

"You sent them by themselves!" growled Zero. I held my hands up in defense.

"I didn't, Kaname did." I replied. He still glared.

"Abideil this mission is very dangerous. They'll need more than girlish charm."

"Than it's a good thing that they don't just have girlish charm." I said and stood up from the hay I was sitting on. It hurt to be in the ban but the tablets kept me from attacking. I turned to look at Zero as he was about to get up. "Don't follow after them and get some sleep." I then started to walk out and looked towards the window. "I get the feeling you'll need it."

I continued to walk towards the moon dorms but stopped and jerked my head towards a red flash in the trees. "Your not getting away." I growled and took towards the red.

(O.O) (;p)

3rd persons POV:

Bella looked at the busy street as people walked by. Yuuki was asking people about when the attacks and disappearances started. Bella sighed and watched as a very shy man hurried past her and into the grocers. People looked at her a lot here. Who wouldn't? She suddenly appeared in the town while something strange was happening. She didn't blame them. Yuuki came running up to her.

"Anything?" Yuuki nodded. Just than the man from before walked by and tripped, his grocery bag spilling its contents right in front of the girls. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Bella and Yuuki looked at the food on the cement in front of them. Garlic. The girls stopped down and started to pick up the cloves. They stood up and put them back into the mans bag and helped him dust his jacked off.

"Are you alright sir?" Yuuki asked.

"Any pain anywhere?" Bella asked.

"Oh no I'm fine. Thank you for your help."

"Not a problem." The man then went on his way as well as everybody else. The girls began to walk to a restaurant nearby. When they were sitting in a corner booth, Yuuki laughed.

"I wonder when they'll realize that garlic does nothing." Bella joined in.

"Probably when the vampire eats the garlic."

Soon when they were eating and they could talk amongst themselves Bella asked Yuuki what she hade found out.

"The attacks started about a month ago, which would explain the mission being given to us."

"The hunters didn't want to take care of it." Bella sighed.

Yuuki shrugged. "They're lazy."

"No, they just hunt the wrong vamps, but either way continue."

"It seems like people will go missing at night. That and people go insane and then disappear."

"Symptoms of a level E." Yuuki nodded and then turned abnormally serious.

"There's more." Yuuki then pulled out a bracelet and tossed it across the table to Bella. It was bronze with a big emblem on it. The emblem was a big plus with smaller plusses in it.

"What is it?"

"A man killed a vampire. His ancestors were hunters. When the vampire turned to ashes he found this."

"What's so important about this?" Bella asked. Yuuki leant foreword.

"The last time this symbol was seen, five hundred people were changed into vampires."

(O.O) (;p)

Bellas POV:

"Five hundred?"

Yuuki nodded. "We weren't alive at the time, but my father told me about it. A princess started to create an army of level E's. She used these bracelets to control them. When other royals and hunters got wind of her doing they declared war."

"Wait, wait, wait!" I held my hands up. "Why did she create and army?"

"Nobody but some of the purebloods know."

"Does Abideil?" Yuuki shrugged.

"I haven't asked. Either way the battle was bad. Extreme losses on both sides. The princesses side lost and she disappeared. Nobody knows what happened to her, some thing she's dead."

"Do you think she is?"

Yuuki smiled. "There's no way in hell that she is dead."

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"She is one of the first two vampires."

I gaped at her. "What?" She nodded. "Who's the second."

"He was one of Kanames ancestors I believe."

"Was? Wouldn't that mean that the princess could be dead if he is?"

"He technically isn't dead. He just wanted to be done with having to live so long. So his body is decomposed a bit but he can come out anytime. She on the other hand just wanted to continue 'living."

"You can't kill them?"

"You can but it takes a lot to do so. Not just a couple hunters or a weapon."

I didn't know a lot, or a least about this sort of thing. Yuuki smiled softly.

"It's in a secret book of history. Not a lot of people know of it. My dad has the book of the secret histories. I'll lend it to you."

"Thanks. I have a question. How many people died in the war?"

"One thousand and two."

"Damn."

"I know." She pause and then spoke again. "Although I have never asked Abideil about it there's a rumor about her family."

"What do you mean?"

"People say she is the great granddaughter of the princess."

(O.O) (;p)

Abideils POV:

THWACK! CRASH! BAM! "BITCH!" I spat as I pushed myself off of the fallen ever wood tree. Victoria smirked at me. I glared and ran at her soon our fight got more and more aggressive.

I punched her in the gut and crack marks appeared around her. I jumped up and brought my leg down on her head and she fell to the ground.

"Not bad." she gasped.

"I could same the same for you." I dodged her leg and fist. She got angry and got me in the side. Her face was instantly next to my neck and her teeth sliced at my skin. The venom burned as I screamed out in pain. I glared and let my power loose. Soon a white light reached out and slashed her face. I almost got her eyes if she hadn't had dodged. I felt Zeros presence and grinned. Seems like big red may very well die.

(O.O) (;p)

Bellas pov, FOUR DAYS IN 'ABANDONED' CAVE:

"Ha!" I yelled as my whip destroyed another vampire. We had found all the information we needed. We were about to go to the cave when the little old lady was taken. Son ova bitch got her right under our noses.

Suddenly an old wrinkly hand dug sharply into my arm. I turned to stare at the old lady Suki. Her eyes were red and she had a crazed look in her eyes. Her red eyes. Her hand came and scratched me in the face. Blood slid down my face. As I pushed her away form me I then noticed I was in deep shit. Surrounded. My blood made them more crazed then usual.

"Shit!"

"Bella!" Yuuki had used her staff to jump over a side of vampires. We were back to back, her holding her staff and me getting my bloody chained whip -as I now call it- and held in front of me. "I've got your back." Yuuki said from behind me.

"As I yours." We nodded and I let my whip slash out.

(O.O) (;p)

3 hours later:

"Never again." Yuuki muttered as she put band aids on her cuts.

"Yeah, same here." I muttered back as I leaned right when the car made a turn. We were on our way back after killing the vampires and finding out that the fucking leader left YESTURDAY! I finally finished putting on bandages. As I was going through my bag form my workbook. I stopped remembering our conversation from four days ago.

"Yuuki?" I asked as I stopped my look and helped her with one last bandage.

"Hmm?"

"What was the princesses name?" Yuuki looked up like she was thinking hard.

"I don't know."

"Shouldn't she be in the books?"

"Nobody knows her name, it was erased from all books. In the books people call her The princess or The queen."

"Wee that's just helpful." Yuuki nodded in agreement. "How many bracelets?"

Yuuki looked down with a sigh. "Thirty."

"Dear god."

"I believe war is coming Bella."

I looked out the window. "You don't need to tell me that Yuuki. It's as clear as day."

(O.O) (;p)

Abideil's POV, VICTORIAS FIGHT 4 DAYS AGO:

"GAH! THAT HURT YOU BITCH!" I yelled as I held my broken arm.

"AND THIS DIDN'T?" She pointed to her ripped off leg.

"Well your going to hurt more." I yelled as I ran at her and trees around us cracked until they shattered and I waved my good hand. The pieces went flying at her. There was a big explosion. I knelt to the ground and behind me I felt Kaname and Zero. The dust settled and I glared at the stop a torn up Victoria should have been. "She got away." I growled as Kaname helped me up.

"So it seems." I muttered swears and limped over to my jacked that held my cell phone. I started going through numbers.

"What are you doing?" Zero asked as he glared at Kaname. He missed Yuuki.

"I know where she's heading."

"So?"

"I'm asking a good friend for a favor." I said and pushed the call button on the name under Bellas. I put the phone to my ear and waited a bit until the phone answered.

(O.O) (;p)

3rd persons pov:

Abideil pressed the call button on the name under Bellas and held it to her ear. She paused for a bit and then smiled.

"Hey Bell, listen I need a favor…"

THE END OF CHAPTER!

**GirlX901: Here's a description of OC characters you will be seeing and have seen.**

**Abideil Elizabeth Yukatsuki Roberts: Pronounced AB-E-DEAL.**

**Hair: Brown with tint of maroon.**

**Eyes: Brown except when red.**

**Type: Pureblood royal vampire.**

**Past: People will find out when time comes.**

**Bell Yogashi:**

**Hair: White  
**

**Eyes: green with black specs except when red.**

**Type: hybrid between royal vampire and werewolf.**

**Past: She was supposedly found abandoned on a railroad track. She's one of Abideil's best friends. She travels a lot and loves to fight. Nobody knows her parents but people think that the vampire was of pure blood though nobody will admit it other that Kaname and Abideil. **

**Melody:**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Rusty red except until they are red, red.**

**Type: Royal Vampire…ahem**

**Past: Not time for it.**

**GIRLX901: Well there you have it. Hope you enjoyed.**

**GirlX901 and Kittymistress and I 3 BOB!: REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. The Halfbreed

**GirlX901: WELCOME BACK TO SEE YOU AGAIN!**

**Kittymistress: *Covers ears* That was my ear!**

**I 3 BOB!: HIYA EVERYONE!**

**Kittymistress: again…my ear.**

**GirlX901: Well Merry late Christmas.**

**Kittymistress and I 3 BOB!: From all of us!**

**Kittymistress: GirlX901 doesn't own twilight, or vampire knight. All she owns is her imagination.**

**I 3 BOB!: which is scary….**

**GirlX901: I'm thinking we should bring people in to talk to them…maybe.**

**Kittymistress: as long as you bring the guy with muscles.**

**I 3 BOB!: Oh! You mean emmut.**

**GirlX901: It's Emment.**

**Kittymistress and I 3 BOB!: yea, him.**

**GirlX901: Either way please enjoy readers.**

**See you again!**

3rd POV:

Car doors slammed shut as a group of people stood before the quileutes. The people had driven from North Carolina, these people were the Cherokee. The leader or chief walked up to Billy.

"How are you Billy?" he asked as he leaned down to hug the handicapped.

"Good, and yourself Lance?" Billy hugged back. The man pulled back and laughed. "I'm good." He pointed to a group of men and a couple women. "These are my wolves. Orchid is there alpha." A woman stepped foreword.

"A women?" Billy asked. Lance nodded.

"She was the first to phase as well as the first to kill a vampire." Sam and his group were impressed.

"Well welcome to our reservation, let's eat." Billy said and the people laughed.

Hours later people were eating, playing, joking, and telling tales around the bonfires. A little Cherokee went up to Lance to ask for a story.

"Lance will you tell us the story of the half-breed?" she asked. Everyone quieted down and looked at the elderly man.

"Half-breed?" Billy asked. Lance nodded.

"Yes, the child is half wolf and half vampire." Gasps were heard around the bonfires.

"How is that possible?" Sam asked.

"A vampire fell in love with one of our female wolves while one of our wolves fell in love with a vampire." he stated. He looked up into the eyes of the people surrounding him. "That is what the legend says anyways."

"Will you tell it?" Jake asked. Lance nodded.

"It happened, not so long ago-" he began.

_Flashback:_

_A silver female wolf ran through the trees as she chased a unfamiliar yet also familiar scent. She ran past a river, past wild flowers, and past the large trees until she stopped at a clearing. She leaned down on her legs and she hid in the wild grass. There a few feet ahead of her was a man with his back turned towards her. He had white hair that was in a long braid down his back. He wore black clothing. From his gloves, to his jacket, to his boots. He looked like he was looking for something. The wolf pushed herself closer to the ground and growled. She remembered than what the scent was. It was the different breed of vampire. A royal vampire. She leaped up from her position ready to attack. The vampire quickly turned and sent her flying with only the palm of his hand._

_The wolf flew though the trees until she hit one and fell to the ground. She got back on her feet prepared to attack but the vampire was already in front of her. She tried to bite him when suddenly she was bound to the ground. She looked at her body to see strings of blood that led up to his finger._

'_Great, a blood user.' she thought. The vampire leaned down enough that she could see his face she gasped at the brilliant green eyes that he had. A shot of electricity shot through her body like a shiver. He gasped at her own eyes, suddenly the blood bounds loosened and the wolf ran back to her home._

_See you again: Still in Flashback_

"_Hey Aiyana." called a gruff voice from behind said girl. The girl turned and stared at the man as he ran up. He was tall and had a six-pack, as well as long hair that went to his shoulders._

"_Hello Asim." she replied. He nodded at the girl._

"_Hey were you just on a run?" he asked._

"_Yeah." Aiyana answered. "You about to go on one?"_

"_Yeah, uh, you wanna come… with ..me?" he asked at last._

"_Sorry, I'm a bit tired at the moment." he nodded._

"_You run into any vampires while you were running?"_

"_No."_

"_They must be waiting for me." he laughed._

"_Must be."_

"_Alright see you later." he called and ran off, changing into a wolf on the way. Aiyana walked into her log house and sat on her bed. _

'_Why did I lie?' She laid down and closed her eyes and image of the vampire came into her mind. "He was beautiful." she murmured. She sat up instantly. 'If the pack finds out about him they'll kill him! I can't let that happen, I have to hide my thoughts.' She stood up and went to her window. 'I'll have to not think of him at all.'_

"_You can do this Lily, to protect him." she stopped and grabbed her head. 'PROTECT HIM! HE'S A VAMPIRE! I CAN'T PROTECT HIM, I'M WOLF I KILL HIS KIND!' She ran over to her bed and fell on to it again. 'Why? Why do I feel this way? Why do I… why do I love him?' _

"_Did I imprint? No, impossible only male wolves can imprint." she thought about it a few more minutes and than just let out a frustrated scream and fell back to sleep._

_See You Again:_

_Aiyana was running towards the clearing again. She looked around hoping to see the vampire but she couldn't find him. She fell to the ground with a frustrated sound. It was quiet around the area, only the sound of the wind rustling trees, and birds were heard. Lily started to fall asleep when suddenly she heard a wisp of wind near her and a pair of feet land beside her. She jumped to her paws and looked to see the vampire. He prepared for her to attack but she didn't._

"_Hello, little wolf." She nodded her head at him. "My name is Didier Alwin." She nodded again. "And your is?"_

_Aiyana narrowed her eyes. 'Do you honestly expect me to transform in front of you buddy.' she thought. Didier chuckled._

"_I can hear you." he answered. She gaped at him._

'_How?'_

"_That shock you felt when we first met was me being bonded to you, and you being bonded to me. It's common from my kind." he replied._

'_But I'm not a vampire.' she thought._

"_Yes, but since I bonded to you, you had to bond to me. It happens to humans all the time." She looked at him. "So do I get an answer from my previous question."_

'_Aiyana Cherokee.' His eyes widened._

"_You're the daughter of the chief!" he all but yelled. She growled at his tone of voice. "Sorry. I guess that was a surprise." She looked at him as if to say, 'Really I couldn't guess.' He laughed and than sat down next to her. "It's nice to meet you Aiyana."_

'_It's nice to meet you too.'_

_See You Again:_

_Four months have passed since Aiyana and Didier have met. They secretly began to find more and more about each other. She even transforms in front of him, well, not in front of him she hides to get dressed but than comes out to talk to him. Aiyana found out the Didier was considered a noble, not a royal noble, but a noble. His family was great friends with the Kuran family. She learned he was French and that his family lived in France. Didier learned that Aiyana was next in line to become chief. He also learned that her brothers wife was to have a child. They continued to learn a lot about each other. Hiding each other from their people, and growing more and more in love with each other._

_Asim had went to the chief and asked for Aiyana's hand in marriage but he said it was up to her. Asim had asked her but she had said that she didn't want to marry him. Asim hasn't given up yet. He went to the chief again, and her father said that if could kill the next vampire that comes near the village he may have her hand. Asim was more than please to accept the challenge._

_One day on patrol the others ran into the scent of Didier, all of them ran to defeat him, Aiyana wasn't far behind. When they got there Didier was covered in his own blood and he was panting severely. The wolves surrounded him and Asim stepped foreword to attack. The other wolves knew of the chiefs offer and allowed them to fight. Right when Asim was about to pounce a flash of silver jumped in the middle of the two. There stood Aiyana ready to kill._

'_Aiyana move! This is my kill!' Asim shouted in his mind._

'_Move Aiyana, as Alpha I order you to.' said Bali, the alpha._

'_No.' she snarled. Around them the other wolves were snarling the same thing as Bali and Asim._

'_Aiyana move!' Lance yelled. Lance was her brother. 'You can kill the next one.' _

_She had a sad wolfish smile. 'I will not let you kill him because I love him.' The wolves reared back in surprise. She let her mind wander to the times she had with Didier. Them talking while holding hands. Her sleeping with her head in his laugh. There first kiss with many after. Him telling her that he loves her and her reply. Her saying that no matter what would happen, she would always love him._

'_What?' Lance whimpered. 'Aiyana how could you?'_

'_I couldn't help it Lance. I met him, tried to kill him but…I fell in love. Please understand.' she begged her brother._

'_Aiyana…' Lance just shook his head. Around them the others were thinking things like 'traitor', 'disgusting' , 'not one of us anymore'._

'_You can change this Aiyana. Let me kill him, you can marry me and we can forget all about this.' Asim thought._

_Lily growled at him and got low ready to fight. 'You touch him, and I will tear you apart.'_

_Bali pounced. Before he could attack though Didier wrapped his hands around her body and jumped up. He began to run North as the wolves chased after them. He was extremely fast. Asim and Bali pounced and threw them to the ground. Aiyana rolled and hit a tree but Didier stood and faced them ready to attack._

"_Don't harm my Aiyana." growled Didier. Asim snarled and jumped at him ready to kill. Didier threw him off of himself. Lily stood up to help Didier but Bali stood in front of her and growled. _

'_Stay down and maybe I won't tell your father of what has happened.' he snarled._

'_No Bali I won't let you or Hawk kill the one I love.' she growled back and attacked. The two attacked each other over and over again. Finally opened her jaw and bit down on his mussel really hard, than she brought her hand up and brought it down with her nails across his eyes. Bali fell to the ground in pain. Behind her she head a yelp. A familiar yelp that a wolf gives when they are about to die. She turned to see Didier strangle Asim to death with his blood. Asim was missing a leg and an ear. She stared at Didier when he let Asim drop. Didier turned to Aiyana._

"_mon bien-aimé let's go" (My beloved) said Didier. Aiyana nodded and then they ran._

_See You Again:_

"_Is this true Lance." asked Cerko the chief of the Cherokees. Lance nodded the rest of the pack behind him. Cerko glared at the woods before the spot he was sitting. "Not only did your sister fall in love with such vermin, but she also harmed one of her own." he stood up and began walking ahead to his home. "Bali has been beaten and no longer shall be the alpha. Asim would have been next in line, after Aiyana but seeing as how he is dead because her vermin. You shall be alpha Lance, as well as become chief when the time comes."_

"_Your orders for Aiyana?" asked Lance._

"_You will find her and her mate. You will kill the vampire, as for the traitor, you may bring her back dead or alive. Either way they will be killed." Lance the pack nodded and than prepared for the hunt. Lance went to his house where his pregnant wife was. _

_He walked into the kitchen of his home. "Dove?" he called. A very pregnant woman came into the kitchen smiling._

"_Lance how was-" she stopped when she saw his face. His face of despair and sorrow and even guilt. "What happened."_

"_Aiyana, she, she fell in love with a vampire." he fell to the ground._

_Dove gasped and than held her husband. "Lance… I understand that is bad but, Lance people are allowed to love whom they want. You have to protect your little sister."_

"_She attacked Bali when he and Hawk attacked. Her vampire killed Asim." _

_Dove gasped again. "That's not good."_

"_They ran and than. Well I'm the alpha as well as next in line to be chief."_

"_But your sister. She transformed first."_

"_But she ran, she is to be killed. The pack and I are to go after her and her mate to kill them."_

"_Oh god. But the baby-"_

"_They are orders from the chief." Silence spread throughout the room. "Have you picked the name for the baby?" he asked._

"_If it's a boy, Lance after his father. I couldn't think of one if it's a girl."_

"_Orchid than." He looked at his wife. "Orchid do you think?"_

_Dove smiled. "Orchid it is." The two smiled and kissed. Held hands and spoke sweet nothings until Lance had to leave. That night the pack left to hunt._

_In a mansion in France a man and women narrowed there eyes at the hunters words._

"_Alors il est alle la chercher et a couru que?" asked the woman. (So he went to get her and ran than?)_

"_oui." (yes) replied the hunter. "Quels sont vos ordres pour moi?" (What are your orders for me?)_

_The man stood and stared at the portrait of their son on the wall. "Trouves-les. Tuez la jeune fille et apporter mon fils a la maison." (Find them. Kill the girl and bring my son home.)_

"_Oui, mon seigneur." (Yes, my lord) the man bowed and left to get his own men. Than they hunted._

_See You Again:_

_A year and a half later._

"_Didier we cant keep running with Belle." Aiyana said as she held a baby close to her body. It was sunny out and the couple didn't have to run. Didier stared at his wife. Her ink black hair was braided to the side of her face, two feathers were tied to her hair tie. Her heart shaped face was bunched up in worry. Her black eyes pleaded at Didier._

"_She's only months old Didier. It will be hard to run with her, and she could get hurt." Didier pulled her close to his body and looked at his daughter in her arms. He lifted a hand and brushed a white lock out of her face. _

"_I know my love." he stared at Aiyana. "I have a friend whom I trust that will hide her."_

"_But!" Aiyana held her closer. She had thought of going to the king and queen that Didier spoke of. Surely they would help._

"_We can't run with her Aiyana. She is in more danger with us than she is in hiding. We have to have her hidden, and than we will find some place to hide until the hunts are called off." Aiyana cried as she held her daughter close and than nodded her head. Didier stood up and went to make a call._

"_Hello Shiki, yes it's me. Listen I need you to do a favor for me."_

_That night the couple ran to an abandoned train station. The baby girl was wrapped in fur blankets, also wrapped in the blankets was a feather as well as a necklace of a moon. Didier held his sleeping daughter close and kissed her head with tears in his eyes._

"_I love you, mon doux ange." (my sweet angel) "Never forget that." He passed his daughter to his wife She held her close as tears dropped onto the Childs face. The child slept on._

"_People will try to harm you, physically and emotionally, you just have to stand tall. Be strong my little one. I love you. We will be with you soon." She kissed her and hugged her one last time before she passed her back to Didier who set her down in the soft grass near the tracks. They started walking away and got about half a mile away until she heard footsteps as well as growls._

"_No." Aiyana whispered and let her eyes glance back in the direction of her child. Didier held her closer to himself as he stared at his fathers hunters and his wives siblings. The wolves stepped to close to Didier and Aiyana jumped at them as she transformed. Didier started to fight the hunters._

'_Didier finish this and run, they won't look in Belle's direction.' she thought hastily. Didier nodded. Soon they finished their fights and ran as the two groups tried to regroup. The hunters and the wolves glared at each other as well as growled. Suddenly they heard a babies cry. Their attention towards each other snapped as they went to go see whom was crying. The two groups surrounded the baby. The two groups eyes widened as they stared at the child. The baby had pure white hair and brown skin._

'_Aiyana's child.' thought Lance. The hunter pointed his sword at the child and the wolves growled. Lance transformed back into a human, not caring about his nakedness._

"_What good will that do. The child will most likely die here anyways. They left it. Besides your job is to hunt the couple not their child." The hunter glared before he took his group and left. Lance transformed again._

'_Disgusting.' thought one of the wolves as it stared at the child. The others made sounds of agreement. Lance put his nose close to the child and nudged her a bit. She stopped crying and opened her eyes. Lance gasped. Her eyes were the same green as her fathers but had black flecks in them. Her face structure was the same as her mothers. She lifted her hands through the blanket and held the dogs mussel. She than giggled and laughed._

'_Like a bell.' the wolves thought. Suddenly behind them they heard a wolves run. They turned to see a russet wolf. _

'_Erik?' Lance thought. _

'_Yes, I have news. I have been trying to catch you for ages. The chief is dead, it is time for your return Lance.' _

'_Shall I take care of the child?' thought one of the wolves. Thoughts of the child dead flashed through the wolves minds._

'_No leave her. She will die soon enough. Let us return home. The hunt is over. Leave it to the vampires.' The wolves than left. Each blocked there thoughts as they thought of there families they had left behind. Lance turned his head to see a man walking over to the baby and pick her up. His eyes met Lances and than nodded. Lance turned his head as he began to run towards home._

'_She is beautiful sister.' he thought and continued to run. _

_When he returned home he found his wife had given birth to twins. A boy and a girl. How pleased he was._

_End of Flashback:_

"So the couple had a child?" asked Jared. Lance nodded.

"Boy or girl?" Jake asked.

"Nobody knows. Remember it's just a legend."

"That is what's said."

"Thing must be disgusting." murmured Paul.

"Probably uglier than shit." agreed Embry. The wolves all talked together about the half-breeds existence.

A couple days later the Cherokee's decided to go home. Orchid and Sam agreed to be in touch. Things looked well.

Lance stared out the car window as they drove. He watched the land and cities run past the window with a look of blankness on his face.

"Grandfather?" asked a voice beside him.

"Yes orchid?" he replied as he looked at his granddaughter. Named after his daughter and her aunt.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked with a curious expression on her face. Lance gave a small smile.

"Nothing really." Orchid nodded and returned to playing with her hands.

'I wonder what happened to your daughter, Lily.' he thought. He had lied, he knew it was a girl and back than he ordered all the wolves never to think of the child again. They couldn't tell that it was a girl. He told the people to think of the truth as a legend instead.

'I wonder what age she is now. After all that breed of vampires age slowly until they decide not to age any longer.' Lance sighed and rested his head against the window. 'I hope you are well little niece.'

See You Again:

25 years ago:

Richi Shiki watched as the little girl played with her toy blocks. Her white hair was pulled into pigtails and she was wearing one of his daughters dresses. Around her neck was her fathers necklace, tied to the necklace was one of her mothers feathers. He smiled as his daughter played ring-around-the rosies with her.

When he found out that Didier bonded with a werewolf, he couldn't have a care in the world. He was happy for his cousin. When Didier explained the girl to him, he couldn't help but feel as if she was already family. He was so happy when Didier told him that he was planning on proposing to her. The marriage between them would protect them from his family. The next week he got news that the Didier's family had found out and planned to kill the girl. Than for a year and a half he heard no news from Didier. He knew hunters were after Didier and his wife and that his own wife's people were after them too. He just prayed that they were safe. Than one that one day he got a call. A call saying that Didier had married the young Cherokee and that something precious had come from that marriage.

_Flashback:_

_RING! RING! RING! _

_Richi groaned and rolled away from his wife to answer his phone. The dark drapes were pulled so no sunlight would enter the room. All was quiet except for the irritating ringing._

"_Hello?" he yawned into the phone._

"_Hello, Shiki." a very familiar voice said._

"_Didier!" he gasped. His wife sat up and stared at Didier with wide hopeful eyes._

"_Yes it's me. Listen I need a favor."_

"_Of course. Anything. Are you and Aiyana okay?"_

"_We're fine at the moment. Richi we got married in Vegas, and…well…"_

"_Congratulations of course but… what is it."_

"_We have a daughter Richi." Richi sucked in a sharp breath. _

"_Really?"_

"_Yes."_

"_That is really exciting, Didier."_

"_Yes, she beautiful Richi. Just like her mother. Her name is Belle Ahyoka Cherokee Alwin. The hunters and wolves are close Richi. We don't want Belle in danger. Can I ask of you to hide her, to keep her safe."_

"_Wait a moment." he put his hand to the phone and turned to his wife._

"_Rukia, Didier and Aiyana had a child. They are wondering if we can hide her and keep her safe. I would be more than pleased to do so, what about you."_

_His wife snapped at him. "Of course we will. Honestly Richi don't ask such foolish things." Richi smiled and turned back to his phone._

"_We'll be sure to keep her safe. Where can I pick her up?" Didier and Richi than spoke plans for Richi to pick her up._

_Flashback End:_

Now Richi and Rukia along with the people who work with them kept the child safe. Rukia treated the girl as if she was her own daughter. Their children treated her as a sister and she was loved.

The girl was a fast learner. She drank blood, she had fangs but she also could change into a wolf. She was pure white when she changed, that and she could keep her clothes on when that happened. Part of her vampire side helped with that. He was quite proud of the girl.

"Sir…there… Adam and Adele Alwin in the sitting for you." said a maid. Richi widened his eyes.

"Take Belle to Rukia." he said as he walked to the sitting room." That was the day his family lost Belle to the Alwins.

See you again:

Belles POV:

Six years. I've been in this god forsaken place for Six years. I was considered eleven now, though my body looked younger. I live in the basement of the Alwin mansion. In a cage, or chained up. I get scraps for food, but no blood. I need blood. My grandparents believe I am not a vampire so I do not need it. They took my necklace and feather when I first came here. Than they took my clothes. And threw me into the basement. Grandmother treats me the worst, Grandfather usually ignores me. I have 'doctors' that come see me.

_Flashback(s): ( BOLD is English. Regular is English)_

_I sat in a different car than my grandparents as we drove to the Alwin mansion. I had agreed to come with them because they threatened Uncle Richi's family if I hadn't. I sat lost in my thoughts when suddenly the car stopped._

"_We are here." said a monotone voice from the front of the car. The man who was driving had been glaring at me the whole time. I nodded, said my thanks, and stepped out of the car holding my stuffed wolf to my body with one hand and my necklace with the other. My grandparents stepped out of their limo when a chuffer opened the door._

"_ANGIE!" yelled my grandmother when she stepped out of the car. "GET OUT HERE AND TAKE THIS VERMIN INTO THE HOUSE!" A little women whom I presumed to be Angie walked swiftly out of the house and up to me. She pulled me into the house. She took me down a lot of flights of stairs and we entered a dark room. My shoed feet tapped against a tile floor. She pulled out a match and lit a couple candles. I saw the walls were a dark grey the tile was black and a few feet away was a cage with a dog bowl in it. _

_Angie ripped my stuffed wolf out of my hand._

"_Chander!" I yelled as I reached for my toy. The women slapped my hand down and ripped my necklace off of my neck! "NO!" I yelled. The women than grabbed me by the hair and led me back up the stairs into a room I presumed to be the sitting room. She had me stand in front of my grandparents. The two were elderly, they were the type of people that Richi said, wished to die when their time came and to not become immortal._

"_Well thing, we have decided to have you come live here." said my grandmother. "There are some rules that come with that privilege. You will not be seen by any others. You are to keep silent at all times. You will live in the basement and you will have the doctors perform regular check ups."_

"_Check ups?" _

_SMAKE! My grandmother had hit my across the face. I held my wounded cheek as tears ran down my face._

"_I said to keep silent." she hissed. "Take her away." she than said and Angie took me back to the basement. I was taken instead to another room nearby. I was stripped of my clothes and dragged into another tiled room that was a bathroom. The bath was filled with water and ice. The women had a man come in. He picked me up and dumped me in the water. I went into shock for a moment as I resurfaced. The ice water burned my skin. Angie scrubbed me clean with an itchy scrub brush. The brush wounded my skin more. I was shivering in the water and I was sure my lips were blue. I was forced under two more times until my hair was being scrubbed with icky smelling stuff. _

"_What is that?" I asked after coughing water out of my lungs._

"_Fresh n' clean." she muttered. I recognized the brand. It was dog shampoo. I felt more tears fall. I have fallen into hell._

_Two months later:_

_Pain. I was in so much pain. I lied naked at the bottom of my cage and stared into nothingness. It was dark down there. A maid would come down every once in a while to give me some burnt mush. Funny how they would purposely burn it to feed me. _

_So far my weeks went like this._

_Monday: no food, no water, nobody came_

_Tuesday: Food and water plus punishments_

_Wednesday: Food and water plus doctors_

_Thursday: no food and water, nobody came_

_Friday: Food and water plus punishments_

_Saturdays: no food and water, and doctors_

_Sunday: no food, no water, plus an ice-bath._

_That's how my days go. That's how I know how many days go by. That's how I know how long I've been here. _

_The 'doctors' have given me lot's of tests. They have pulled my nails out. Cut me up, thankfully I healed though. They've used shock therapy. They would flash bright lights in my eyes, blinding me from time to time. They took lots and lots of blood. I didn't know why they did these tests, I guess it's because they help them understand what I was._

_My punishments consisted of whipping, more shock therapy, sitting in an ice bath for hours. And…looking at my fathers picture. Torture basically._

_My life is pain now. I wonder if one day I'll get out of here. I dream that one day I will leave this place._

_End of Flashback:_

I still wish I would one day to be free. To just leave this place. Maybe, maybe one day.

'Don't give up Belle. You need to be strong.' I thought to myself before I fell asleep.

See You Again:

Tap, Tap. Tap, Tap. Tap, Tap. TAP. TAP. I heard someone walking towards the cage. I acted like I was asleep hoping that they'd go away. I knew that wouldn't happen, they'd just bang on the cage to wake me up. I felt the warmth of a hand held candle around me.

"**Are you awake?" **asked a small girls voice. I snapped my head up to stare the girl. She looked about my age, by the smell of her she was a vampire… but not only that. Not a half-breed like myself. She just smelt more powerful. The power scared me and I backed into the cave.

"**Oh don't be scared. I won't hurt you. What's your name?"** I didn't trust her. I don't trust anyone. **"Oh, can you not speak English? Of course you can't. Your French." **she said more to herself than me. I could speak both French and English. I just didn't want to speak.

"What's your name?" she asked in French. I just stared. She stepped closer and by the firelight I could see her features. She had brownish reddish hair, that was layered with bangs. Her face was a bit circled shape and she had brown eyes. She was wearing a night gown with slippers. "Can't you talk?" I didn't say anything, she shrugged and sat down.

"Well, my names Abideil. I'm the youngest daughter of the Yukatsuki family."

'Yukatsuki? So she's a princess.' I thought as she went on.

"My full name is Abideil Elizabeth Richards Yukatsuki." She was silent for a while. "Are you the hybrid people talk about? Well they call you a half-breed but I like hybrid. I think it's much better than half-breed."

The girl rambled on. I found out she was staying for a week. That was why the doctors hadn't come or any of the punishments happened. In the day time she'd come see me. She was supposed to be sleeping, but she said seeing me was more important. She called me her friend. On her last day here I finally opened my mouth.

"Belle." Her eyes widened as she stared at me. "My name is Belle." I expected her to be mad at me for not talking to her. I waited for her to yell.

"Oh, what's your full name?" I widened my eyes. She wasn't mad.

"Belle Ahyoka Cherokee Alwin." I looked down. "Aren't you mad at me for not talking to you?"

She tilted her head in confusion. "No, of course not. If I was in a cage, I wouldn't want to talk either. Your voice is scratchy. Is it because you haven't talked in a while?"

"Yes. I speak English too. Just so you know."

She jumped up laughing. "Well Belle Ahyoka Cherokee Alwin, I believe we'll be the best of friends in the future." I smiled. For the first time since I got to this god forsaken place, I smiled.

"I'd like th-"

"What is going on here?" hissed an all to familiar voice. I got silent and stared at my grandmother.

"Lady Alwin…I…" Abideil stuttered as she tried to come up with something. Now is a true test of friendship…will she help or not. "I'm friends with your granddaughter… she's a great person. I think you should let her out." She is truly my best friend.

"Princess Abideil, you were told not to come down these stairs." she all but hissed. "I am getting your father, this instant!" My grandmother than ran to get the man Abideil called father. Abideil hurried and turned to me.

"My father doesn't like me. He'll take me away from here, but I will bring someone to get you out of here. I promise Belle I'll get you out of here." she promised. Tears were streaming down our faces. "I promise." She held out her pinky. "A pinky promise cannot be broken by best friends!" I wrapped by pinky around hers and we shook our hands.

"ABIDEIL!"

"That's my dad. Remember my promise Belle. I will be back, and I'll get you out of here." She grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "Until next time." She than ran out of the basement.

"Until next time." I yelled after her.

See You Again:

She kept her promise. Two weeks later after the 'doctors' came, and I was laying hurt in my cage Angie came down and pulled me out of there. She was carrying me to the bathroom again.

'No! Not an ice bath.' I tried to struggle but was to weak. She was in the bathroom and I prepared myself to be dropped in again. But instead she put me gently…in a warm bath tub. I looked up shocked, and than noticed that regular lights were on in the bathroom. Not candles. She gently washed me and used…she used lilac shampoo in my hair. Afterwards she got me out and wrapped me in a fluffy towel. She dried me, put some bandages on my wounds, and than gave me clothes to get on. I put on the underwear, and than the white tights. I put the black dress over. The dress had puffy short sleeves and the skirt poofed out. Than Angie buttoned up the back of the dress. She helped me put on black shiny shoes. She brushed my hair and put a ribbon in it. I was still so weak so she had a man carry me up the stairs. When we got to the hallway that had the front door in he stopped and put me down. I looked and saw a boy standing there. He had brown eyes and brown hair, and he was gorgeous.

"**You must be Belle." **He walked over to me. I nodded. **"My name is Kaname Kuran. Abideil told me about you, and well… I came to retrieve you from here." **

"Really?" I whispered. He nodded. He held his arm out in a way so that it looked like he was escorting me, but really, I would be leaning on him. I put my arm through his and than stopped. **"Wait!"**

"**What is it?" **he was shocked by my outburst.

"**When I came here, I had my mothers feather and my fathers necklace. As well as a stuffed animal, it was a wolf. Do they still have it."**

Kaname glared at Angie. "Retrieve her items." I looked at Angie and noticed her shivering as she nodded. She was shivering in fear. It was really windy in the hallway even though there was no windows open. I turned to look at Kaname and saw that his eyes were red. Angie left and returned in a few minutes handing me a ruined box. I opened it and saw Chander. I grabbed him and held him close with one arm. I than saw my necklace and feather, I held them close to me. I put the box on the ground and wrapped my arm, that held my necklace and feather, around Kanames arm. He than led me out of the hell house and into a limo. The door closed and dim lights turned on as we drove. I saw Abideil sitting across from me.

"**ABIDEIL!" **I yelled as I hugged her.

"**Oh, Belle!" **She hugged me back** "Oh, thank you Kaname!" **She gushed. He just nodded. I sat back and so did she, but not after she put a blanket around me. I turned to Kaname.

"…**are you…a friend too than." **He smiled and nodded.

"**Of course."**

My life after that day, got a lot better.

See You Again:

Present Time.

3rd POV:

A teenage girl sat on the roof of an apartment building and looked out at the city below her. She had pure white hair that went down to her mid back. To the right side of her face was a small braid of her hair that was tied with beads and a brown feather. Around her neck was a necklace that had a red moon on it. She wore a red tank top under a black leather jacket. She had dark blue skinny jeans and some black boots.

'**Cause we're one and the same. We're anything but ordinary. One and the same- **

The girl flipped open her phone.

"Bonjour!" The girl than smiled.

See You Again:

**GirlX901: I'M DONE! I hope you liked it.**

**Kittymistress: I WANT TO KICK THOSE BITCHES ASS! Belle is the best character ever.**

**I 3 BOB!: I thought you liked Abideil.**

**Kittymistress: Yeah, but she didn't have a past like Belle!**

**GirlX901: You don't know what her past is like.**

**Kittymistress:…so.**

**GirlX901: *Rolls eyes* Either way, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and please review.**


	6. The favor

**GirlX901: HEY READERS! You might have noticed I changed one of the oc's names to Abideil. Hope your okay with that. AND I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I KNOW I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**Kittymistress: I wanted to change the name to it to Kitty but she said 'NOOOO'**

**GirlX901:…..are you seriously still going on about that**

**I 3 BOB!: YEP! I wanted her to make it Olga but she said and I quote 'No, no, no, FUCK NO, and no!'**

**GirlX901: And I will stick to those words if you try to make her name that again.**

**Trainheart: Okay Olga *Pats GirlX901's arm***

**GirlX901: Grr!**

**Trainheart and I 3 BOB!: HEHE!**

**GirlX901: Well, anyways readers this chapter is an important one. It brings out how Jake is going to be connected to Bella and her friends. Friends whom she'll be meeting and close to in the future. I've been thinking about this chapter since the start of the story so I hope you enjoy.**

**Trainheart: Oh and if you couldn't tell I used to be Kittymistress but I'm a writer now so my name is changed my penname on fanfic is Trainheartnet13. GirlX901 does not own Twilight, Vampire Knight, and anything recognizable. Live with it.**

**I 3 BOB!: We do…..sadly…. *Holds up picture of shirtless Kanamae***

**GirlX901: You don't get him! Please enjoy…also ignore I 3 BOB!**

**I 3 BOB!: *hugging picture close* I love you….**

**Trainheart: We really should give her those pills back.**

**GirlX901:…..probably.**

(See You Again)

Mysterious POV:

I stared at the small town around me. I turned my head left to right looking for the target I was sent to kill. 'One…two…three…four…five….which one is it?' I huffed as I pulled out my phone and pressed 1 on my speed dial.

"Hello?" asked a voice on the other end of the phone.

"Which red haired bitch?" I asked. "There's the one blaming her husband for spilling the milk, the one who's cheating on her boyfriend, the one who-"

"She's a poison blood…and where are you?"

"I'm in Forks, where else…and a poison blood. Why didn't you say that in the first place?"

"I DID!"

"….who pissed in your cheerios Abi?"

"Shut it Bell you may be my best friend but that doesn't mean I won't hit you. And she won't make it into Forks. She'll have to go through La Push."

"Wait…who am I pushing onto forks?" I asked with a grin. The other end was silent for a moment.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." she sarcastically laughed. I laughed a bit.

"Well where's La Push?"

"It's an Indian reservation." I narrowed my eyes. "You should be able to find it."

"Really…you're going to put me through this?" I asked and I started to walk towards the beach.

"Sorry, but you were the one closest to La Push. That and I think you should be able to hurt the bitch. Just make sure to get in a good hit for me, will you."

I sighed. "Fine but you owe me Abi."

"I know Bells. Oh and when you get back you'll get to meet Bella." I laughed.

"Ah the girl who shares my name…well her nickname does anyways. How is she holding up?"

"She and Yuuki went on a mission Kana sent them on. So I wouldn't know." it was quiet for a moment. "You're going to test her aren't you?" I grinned.

"I test everyone Abi. Just don't tell her about me yet, I want to make a great entrance."

"Ah…your entrances are the best." Abideil laughed.

"No, our entrances are the best." I laughed. It's true. When we're together the best entrances are invented.

"That is true. Well have fun, and don't be to mean to them."

"…are you talking about the red head bitch, right?"

"Later Belle, love you!" and she hung up.

"Wait! Abi! Abideil!" I sighed and turned my phone and put my phone in my pocket. I ran in the woods that faced near the beach. "Time to get to work Belle." I said to myself and closed my eyes. My body transformed into that of a pure white wolf. I opened them again and sniffed the air. 'Hello red haired bitch.' I thought as I took after the scent.

(See You Again)

I ran faster and faster towards the scent. Suddenly I came to a path where the scent went into two different directions. 'Damn!' I growled as I started to search for the scent again. I was going in circles in the spot between the scents when suddenly I heard rumbling. My ears perked up and I looked towards the direction that was next to where I had just come. A huge rock was there and I couldn't see much. Suddenly the rumbling got louder and a gigantic black thing jumped off the rock, followed by other different colored things. I stared with wide eyes before I took off running in the middle of the paths. 'Bambi?' I thought as they jumped into the air and over a rotten tree trunk. Like the scene off of Bambi where the deer in the meadow are frolicking. 'WHAT IS THIS! BEARS TRYING TO BE FUCKIN DEER!' I ran through the trees and could tell the giant creatures were running on the opposite side of the trees. As I was running I got a memory.

Flashback:

"Belle though you're a wolf your smaller than most because of your vampire contributes. Other wolves are much larger, so when you see them be careful not to get underneath their paws." Kanamae explained to me while Abideil sat reading. "Do you understand?" He asked. "Oui." I murmured and went back to reading my book on wolves.

End Flashback:

'Wolves.' I thought. Suddenly the wolves started to run faster. I turned confused and saw a flash of red. 'Red haired bitch.' I growled and ran faster. 'She's my fight bastards back off!' The wolves got her near a cliff. Forming a circle around the vampire, the pack were all trying to jump on the red haired bitch. She was about to jump off the cliff when I jumped to attack her neck. BAM! I hit one of the bigger wolves; whose fur was russet colored and went flying towards the trees. I hit a couple and landed at the trunk of one. I shook my head a bit and was about to attack her again when suddenly a tree came flying at me. I yelped and jumped out of the way.

I remembered that the wolves had circled the bitch. She looked left to right as the wolves growled and leaned closer to the ground. Perfect chance. I jumped forward while the black wolf did. Suddenly the russet wolf jumped up and knocked into me. Sending me flying into more trees. I yelped as I flew into more trees. 'What is it with the damn trees?' I jumped back up and saw the red haired bitch jump over the wolves as they all jumped to attack her since the alpha's attack was ruined. She got over the cliff and smirked at them as she fell into the water. I ran over to the edge like the other wolves did and watched her swim away with haste. The smallest wolf looked like he was about to jump in after her.

I moved from the cliff and glared at the russet wolf. 'YOU RUINED MY CHANCE TO KILL HER!' I snarled and jumped at his throat. He dodged and soon we were circling each other while snarling. We glared at each other but not into each others eyes. One thing Kanamae taught me was to not look into the eyes of the enemy. He meant that as of not looking into the eyes of a level E but I use it when fighting other things as well, I know it's bad not to look into each others eyes, but my training kept me from looking into them. Suddenly I attacked and hit the wolf on the muzzle leaving four bleeding wounds in its wake. The larger wolf raised his paw and brought it down on my head. Forcing my head to the ground, the bottom of my muzzle slammed into the ground harshly. I snarled and went to sink my teeth into his foreleg but he was too swift and dodged. As I was about to turn to try and bite him again, he had bite my leg with a sickening crack. I fell to the ground and was about to step up again. I don't go down without a fight, ever!

Large paws suddenly stepped in front of me. They were placed in a position so it was like an Alpha getting a misbehaving member of the pack to listen. I leaned my head up to glare at the russet colored wolf. I gasped when green met brown. My insides tingled and I felt as if this wolf was my everything, like my world revolved around him. As if he was my sun and I was mars. 'This feeling?' I thought as I stared at him with wide eyes. 'I've bonded!'

'I've imprinted!' I heard a husky voice say in my head.

'Oh hell no!' I thought! He stared at me shocked.

'WHAT! …is that…you?' he cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy.

'No, it's your conscience. OF COURSE IT'S ME, YOU MORON!' I yelled in my mind. He winced and his ears laid back against his head at the loud noise.

'Are you part of the pack now or something?'

'No…you've imprinted on me…so now…you can hear me.' I thought while completely not even thinking of my vampire side.

'oh…' I glared at him and closed off my mind so I couldn't hear him and he couldn't hear me. One of the many gifts of being half vampire. The black colored wolf walked over to us, and the black wolf bumped his head into the russet's fur. The russet wolf swirled around and growled at the black one. Backing up until his russet fur covered body was over mine. The black wolf snarled menacingly at the russet wolf, who backed off reluctantly.

'He's not alpha of this pack?' I asked myself as the black wolf looked at me. He growled and I growled back and snapped my muzzle at him. He glared and I glared in return. I sighed and let my mind go so that I could hear him.

'Who are you?' a voice said.

'None of your business?' I replied. I heard the other wolves murmuring. I heard the russet wolf say something to the black one.

'What are you doing here?' the russet wolf asked. I scoffed.

'The same thing you were doing. Going after the red haired bitch.' He stared at me and stepped back a bit as to give me space. If we were after the same person, it meant I wasn't after his pack.

'Why?'

'A favor to a friend, that's all you need to know.' I thought as I lifted my head. I could feel my leg start the process of healing. Sadly because of my vampire side it was longer to heal. Some thought I should heal faster but the vampire side and werewolf side fight each other in the healing category. I end up getting healed eventually but my body decides if my vampire side or werewolf side will be the one healing me. Today it's…werewolf.

'What pack do you belong to?' I heard the russet ask me. I stared at him for a moment before answering.

'I do not belong to anyone, or to a pack. I am a lone wolf.' The wolves' faces changed, some in pity, some in awe, and some in just plain boredom. I stared at them for some time before the alpha spoke.

'You're injured, let us take you back to my home so you can be healed.'

'I'm good. But thanks for the offer.' I said as I stood up and limped over to the woods. 'Later.' Suddenly the russet colored wolf jumped in front of me, blocking me. I glared. 'What are you doing?'

'Your injured.' he stated. I raised my wolf eyebrows.

'Really, I hadn't noticed.' I thought sarcastically.

'You need a place to heal.' he thought. 'It's better if you heal where you won't be attacked.' I glared at him.

'Yes, well I wouldn't need to heal if you hadn't hurt me. I also wouldn't need to heal if you hadn't been in my way when I went in for the kill on the red haired bitch.' I snarled.

He snarled back. 'WE HAD IT UNDER CONTROL! WE DIDN'T NEED SOME LONE WOLF HELPING US!' I tilted my head so I had a dark look. 'I wasn't helping you…I was helping my friend.'

'Who?'

'None of your business.' He growled. 'I just imprinted on you, I think that makes it my business.'

'No…it doesn't. I don't need an imprint. So find a way to un-imprint and leave me alone brownie.' I growled and dared him to try something with me. I also named him brownie because he looked like a brownie I ate a while ago…it had some weird ingredient that made it a russet color….back to the fight. He gave a wolfish smirk.

'It doesn't work that way snowflake. If you don't come willingly I'll just make you go.' It was my turn to smirk.

'I'd like to see you try.' …His smirk just got bigger.

(See You Again)

'I hate this.' I growled. I had my mind blocked and was being carried over the russet colored wolfs back. I glared at the grey wolf who laughed at me. I snapped my muzzle at him as he gave a wolfish laugh again. 'Oh keep laughing…I'll find out where you sleep at night ashes. Just you wait…I'll attack you when you least expect it, you jackass.' I snarled and continued to glare until I realized something. 'Dear god I'm turning into a freak. Idol was right when he said I'd lose it someday. That day seems to be today.' I shook my head and whined as I laid my head down as the wolf continued to run. 'I wish Abi was here…' I flinched. 'No. I. Don't.' I said as I had an image of Abideil laughing her ass off at the fact someone imprinted on me. 'I really don't.'

(See You Again)

Jakes POV:

After we jumped over the large boulder a small white wolf started to run besides us. We didn't exactly know what was going on; we were focused on our target. After fighting her and surrounding her so that Sam could come in for the killing blow I saw the same white wolf about to jump for the kill like Sam was supposed to. I jumped and blocked her so that Sam could hit and she flew into trees. The attack was ruined by my jumping and Victoria got away. We watched her swim, as I stepped back from the edge of the cliff I was attacked by the wolf. I ended up biting her and breaking her leg. She was about to stand back up, but I placed my paws in front of her so she couldn't or she'd be hurt. That was when I first truly saw her. She was beautiful. Her pure white coat seemed to sparkle, she had some extra hair towards her head and it was braided down so that an eagle feather was held in her hair. Then she looked up and brown met green and black. I gasped as a tingle spread through me as well as my soul seemed to split and leave me. I had imprinted…then…I knew I was in for trouble when I heard her speak in my mind.

'OH HELL NO!' Her voice -though angry- sounded like a bells. And after that moment…she proved to be a handful by just being…well….her. We took her to Emily's and she refused to enter the house. I couldn't hear her thoughts, I got the feeling she found a way to block them. I gently let her off my back near some shady trees; afterwards she wouldn't let anyone near her. She would snap them and once she even bit Sam. Finally we sent for Old Quil and phased back and stayed in Emily's house. We watched her through the window as she laid still in the shade with her head lying on her front paws.

"She's interesting." said Sam. I looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah…she's also very different."

"Why do you think she's so small?" asked Paul.

"She's defiantly one of us, and Leah and none of the other female wolves we've met are small like her so why do you think…" he trailed off. He didn't need to finish that sentence; he didn't even have to ask it. We were all wondering why. Eventually old Quil came and walked over to her. She growled and he put his hands up.

"I just want to make sure your leg is healing fine." She stared at him for a long while before she nodded her head and stuck her leg out. He touched a couple of places, even on the places that us wolves whine at when broken she didn't make a sound. Instead I whimpered for her. Finally he wrapped up her leg, and started to walk away. She looked at her leg for a minute; she seemed to be contemplating something. She suddenly barked and old Quil looked back at her. She nodded her head as if to say, 'thanks'.

"You're welcome." He then walked into Emily's house. The wolf laid her head back down and made a whimpering sound. BANG! The screen door slammed close with a bang as Old Quil entered the house.

"Who is she?" he asked us.

"We don't know. She won't tell us her name. She says she's a lone wolf, and that she went after the red haired leech as a favor to a friend." Sam explained.

"Your keeping something from me Sam, tell me."

"Jake imprinted on her." Everyone's eyes went to me as I watched the pure white wolf. I looked back at them and growled before turning back to watch my imprint.

"He's staying away because it seemed like she wanted the space. She wasn't um…..ahem…"

"She didn't want me to imprint." I said.

"Maybe because she already has someone she loves. You know someone she figured she'd be with forever." Leah snapped. Emily and Sam went quiet and looked down. I looked at Leah and gave a small smile. She glared and sat down on the couch with a huff. I turned back to the window and ignored peoples talking.

I burst out laughing at what I saw. She was rolling on the ground making whimpering sounds with her paws over her hands. She'd sit up and howl and then go back to rolling.

"What is she doing?" Embry asked.

"Ha-ha that looks like fun!" Seth said. We all looked at him. He had problems.

"Here Jake, see if she'll eat." Emily said as she handed me a place of food. I nodded and walked outside to confront her.

(See You Again)

Belles POV:

'NOOOOO! WHEN ABIDEIL FINDS OUT SHE'LL NEVER LET ME LIVE IT DOWN! AHHHH!' I yelled in my head as I rolled on the ground. I gasped and sat up and howled. 'MELODY! NO! MELODY WILL RUIN ME! SHE'LL MAKE FUN OF ME FOR LIFE!' I went back to rolling. 'SHE'LL BE ALL "Ohh Belle you got a man now! You should rape him! Does he have pecks!" AHHHH!' I got up and howled again before rolling some more.

"Ummm…Hi!" a familiar husky voice said. I jumped up and stared at the Indian boy in front of me. He was TALL, with somewhat shaggy black hair. He had dark brown eyes and a sheepish look on his face. He wore shorts…that's all.

'Hello….' I in my mind with wide eyes. He jerked in surprise. I quickly stopped my thoughts so that he would think that he was just hearing things. That's when I noticed the plate of food. He sat the plate down in front of me. Eggs and toast. He stared at me since I didn't start eating. We continued to stare at each other before I hesitantly leaned over and took a bite of the food.

He took a sigh and I opened my thoughts hesitantly so I could hear what he was saying. 'Well she's eating, that's good! It means she feels better…well at least to eat. That also means trust, so maybe she trusts us now…or me. I wonder, what her name is? Oh god this is rich. You imprint on her and you don't even know her name!' I closed my thoughts off again. He was right. I don't even know his name and he's my…sigh… he's my soul mate. He sighed before he sat down next to me. I shifted away a bit and stared at him. I had finished the food and pushed the plate away with my nose. I turned my head to look at him.

"Um…I'm Jake." He shook a hand through his hair. "Jacob Black. Um…I'm 16 years old and…yeah." He laughed. "Sorry I don't really know what to say." I blinked at him before I nodded my head. He smiled at me. "So what's your name?" he asked. I gave him a blank stare before he laughed again. "Oh…right." I nodded my head again and looked at my healing leg. "Sorry about that by the way." I shook my head. It wasn't his fault. He was protecting his pack. You can't blame him for his instincts. I tilted my head at him as if to say 'keep talking'. He did just that. I inwardly sighed again.

'I didn't even want to imprint. If anyone makes fun of me for it, I'll bite their face off.' I thought with a nod. Jake figured it meant for him to talk more and soon I was being talked to by Jake in human form. Funny how he didn't think to change into wolf form so I could reply.

(See You Again)

It was nightfall. Jake had gone to sleep inside Emily's house. Some of the pack had gone to patrol while others returned to their own home. At about 3 a.m. people didn't think about me. They were near asleep or figured I was to asleep to care. Especially since that old guy who wrapped up my leg had given me some drugs. But they didn't think about a girl who had been pumped with testing drugs and tortured all her childhood. So they didn't know that the drugs didn't work on me. 'Time to get going.' I thought as I looked at my leg which was nearly all healed. Just enough to change into human form and leave. I closed my eyes and changed into human. I stood up and bent both my legs a bit, my healing one ached a bit but it was enough to handle. I reached my hands above my head and leaned backwards. I dropped my hands down and sighed a bit. I leaned down and grabbed the plates that I had eaten from earlier, and the blanket that was placed over me. I walked towards the house and placed them on the front steps, off to the side. I, then, grabbed a scrap piece of paper off the ground and a sharpie I had on me. I then started to write.

Dear who-ever-you-are and Brownie,

Thanks for letting me heal here and for healing me. I appreciate it. Oh and brownie, just because you imprinted on me doesn't mean that I'm 'yours' I have things to do. If we meet again then we meet again. Word of advice; find someone nice who you can love, because I don't know if or when I'm returning.

Be careful of the red head. You all may be a pack, but she's strong too. She got my best friend good and my best friend is difficult to hurt. Also be sure to keep a fire nearby when she attacks…and to the smallest one. DON'T JUMP INTO THE FIRE!

Don't tell people that you have met me. It's for your own safety. If someone asks about me say you ran me out of town. Add something cool too like, 'she's a bitch monster' or something. Sorry for leaving but I have things to do, and I don't like staying in places for too long.

Later!

I thought about signing my name but decided against it. They don't need to know who I am. They will never see me again anyways. I placed the note next to the plates with a rock over it and stepped away from the house. I stared at it for a while before I shook my head and put my hood up over my head. I then started to jog out of La Push. Best get out of there and tell Abideil what happened.

(See You Again)

"BELLE!" A voice yelled as I climbed off my bike. I laughed and opened my arms as Abideil ran into my arms. "I missed you!" I laughed.

"I missed you too, Abi. So what have you been up to lately?" I asked as I un-strapped my duffle bag and lifted it onto my shoulders. "Oh you know. Going after wild Level E's, going after a red haired bitch, yelling at Idol, drooling at Kanamae, yelling at Idol, teaching Bella how to fight, yelling at Idol." We both laughed.

I saw a girl with the guardian arm badge on her uniform running down the stairs. She wasn't Yuuki so she must have been Bella. She tripped and hit a couple of stairs before she came running at us. I put my face on neutral.

"Hey Abideil!" she said as she walked up. Abi looked at her and smiled.

"Hey Bella, I want you to meet a friend of mine. Belle this is my best friend Isabella Marie Swan or Bella. Bella this is my other best friend Belle Ahyoka Cherokee Alwin." Abi gestured between us.

"Nice to meet you." she said and held her hand out. I looked at it before I shook her hand.

"So you're the one that fell for a poison huh?" I smirked while she winced. I chuckled, "Don't feel too bad about it, lots of people have done stupid things." She glared at me. Besides us Abideil was looking between us like she was watching a tennis match. "And so the test begins." I hear her murmur. Oh how right you are Abi, oh how right you are.

(See You Again)

**GirlX901: I'M DONE! I'M SO PROUD!**

**Trainheaert: Wait! I thought Renesme was going to end up with Jake.**

**GirlX901: No in my story….ha-ha you'll have to see!**

**I 3 BOB!:….is Bella going to be…okay?**

**GirlX901: With Belle testing her, nobody knows. READERS MORE PEOLE WILL BE TALKING BEFORE AND AFTER THE CHAPTER NEXT TIME!**

**Trainheart and I 3 BOB!: WHAT! WE'RE BEING DEMOTED!**

**GirlX901:….yes….**

**I 3 BOB!: HOW COULD YOU? *Runs away crying***

**Kittymistress: She does know you're kidding right?**

**GirlX901:….no….but then again she never does.…**

**BYE! GirlX901:…..REVIEW!**


End file.
